


Sapphire Sincerity

by simplycec



Series: Lonely Shades of Blue [3]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst if you squint???, F/M, Fluff, I spent two weeks for something that's only 800 words I can't believe myself, i procrastinated on this sm u dont understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/pseuds/simplycec
Summary: Sapphire, like the color of her smile when Will melted in Kym's arms.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Lonely Shades of Blue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Sapphire Sincerity

They hadn’t prepared to be exhausted after a stakeout, but suppose they were wrong. The lieutenant and his sergeant had been hampered into a precinct too far from their own, and though they could’ve gone home immediately after the mission, they were too drained to walk such a long distance. 

Kym had suggested staying overnight at a hotel, and though Will was adamantly against it at first, he didn’t have much of a choice when the girl grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the nearest one. 

They rented a room with two beds—one that resided near the roof of the building, high up enough that it felt like they could graze the stars. They could oversee all of Ardhalis right from their balcony.

They ordered drinks to pair along their nostalgia, sitting around the small coffee table with nothing but the soft glow of silver from the moon alighting their room.

Their conversation had begun light and dusted with youth, yet the more they sunk into the past, the more they sunk into the somber smile of forgotten issues they had opted to ignore when sober. 

“I bet you were a lame kid back in elementary,” Kym teased, taking another sip from her moon-glazed cup. 

“Excuse you,” he retorted, the liquid courage in his hand making him louder than normal. “I was class president for all years except one.”

“Believable.” Kym placed her cup down, a melodious laugh following her daisy gaze to the open balcony. “I never cared for class presidency.”

“Is that so?”

She shook her head, tapping at the brim of her cup with a faraway look in her eye that perhaps brought her back to brighter days. It was the same lonely eyes he had seen put on replay.

“I was told that being in charge didn’t really matter. I just had to be a good friend.”

Will’s gaze on her remained curious as he dusted over her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy bloom from the alcohol, warm-honey hues glassy with constellations.

“Who are you thinking about?” Will inquired softly, and though under normal circumstances he would’ve been more nervous, he was anything but in the situation.

It seemed he had taken her by surprise, though the shock melted into one of long familiarity as a sober smile reached her lips.

“Her.”

Albeit on any other day, he would’ve stopped prying, but that sense of self-control left him once the alcohol hit his system. The only thing on his mind as of then was to take away the lingering sadness behind her gaze.

“I bet she was a great person,” he replied.

“Yeah…” Kym breathed, “She was a great person.”

He could see her wandering into an abyss of before’s, and though the wistful smile begged otherwise, he could see her retracing the steps from when she began falling from grace.

It was then that his drunken mind decided that his duty would be to alleviate the pain.

Will pulled her close on an unchecked impulse, snuggling into her shoulder without restraint. He heard her giggle before wrapping her arms around his head, hugging him to her chest. He could hear the rhythmic beat of her heart.

“I stand by what I’ve been saying,” Will encouraged. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Her silence became deafening, yet his heart swelled when she held him tighter like she was clinging onto something to keep her at bay.

“I guess it’s just some self-blame,” she spoke lightly, as if her words held no real amount of impact. “A lot of things I haven’t gotten over quite yet.”

Will didn’t reply, assuming that she wasn’t quite done. Just hesitant. His hand began tracing circles against her back to ground her back to the reality of right now. 

“I...don't know how to forgive myself for all the things I didn’t do,” she continued, though this time, her voice wavered in a mellow beat. “I’ve never been the best at doing.”

She laughed, though it was out of the awkwardness of being vulnerable. Her drunken walls had been let down and Will could see the her that Kym had kept inside, sheltered with cardboard smiles and two-way mirrors. This Kym was scared and lonely, floating atop a darkened sea with no life-boat in sight. He could tell by the shiver in her tone and her sorry hold on him. 

“Kym,” he whispered her name as if once upon a time, she were his, “you bring back the part of me that I lost.”

She was speechless, as if his kindness became her saving grace amidst the endless ocean. Then, a quiet chuckle.

“Don’t say something like that,” she whispered adoringly.

Her hand reached for the wrist that was wrapped around her waist, bringing it before her and intertwining their hands as if she were testing the waters. 

Will glanced up at the angel cradling him in her arms, and the sight of her summer-lit smile left him breathless. She looked like a painter’s palette, messy and scattered, but glorious nonetheless. He had to remind himself to breathe.

Her smile— _god_ her smile.

It dared him to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I. SPENT. TWO. WEEKS. FOR. SOMETHING. THAT'S. ONLY. 800. WORDS.


End file.
